


Hell above

by xxxHopelessStory (orphan_account)



Category: Mike Fuentes - Fandom, Pierce the Veil, tony perry - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxxHopelessStory
Summary: Tony perry is in an abusive relationship. Mike comes and changes things up a bit ;)*incomplete, adding a chapter at least once a month!*





	Hell above

**Author's Note:**

> I need to focus on one story tbh

“Vinicio please..”  
Hands ran through his hair and hot breath blew on his ear.  
“But baby you’re so good,” he hissed. Tony struggled against the rope binding his hands together behind his back.  
“We don’t have to right now though. I’m not in the mood please, please,” desperation and fear creeping into his voice. Tears stung in his eyes as another hand snaked its way down to work the fly on his jeans. Tony knew he should just give up trying to wiggle out of it, Vinicio gets what he wants when he wants.  
“How about a blowjob?”  
His mind was spinning, he didn’t want this right now.  
“Puta, I want you.”  
Before Tony had time to comprehend the words leaving his lips, Vinicio began slapping him, delivering harsh slap after harsh slap. His bound hands prevented him from shielding his face which is what he so desperately wanted to do.  
“Fine both you want to be difficult? ¿De verdad quieres ser difícil? Adelante. Veamos qué tan lejos te alcanza. Stand up. Prisa.”  
He fisted a hand in Tony’s hair and pulled him up, pained whimpers escaping from the younger male.  
“Plea-“  
“SHUT.”  
Slap.  
“UP.”  
Slap.  
His legs were made of jelly.  
“I’m so fucking tired of you. You act like a little whiny bitch, always prancing around me practically chasing your ass in front of my face but then you wont put out,” he screamed, swiftly walking to the door and dragging Tony along by his hair.  
“And I’m sick of it! Come back whenever you’re done acting like such a bitch,” he hissed all but throwing Tony down on the stairs.  
Everything was muddled together. He scooted up the stairs and to the corner of wall as fast as he could in his position. Vinicio has neglected to untie his hands. Tony only had to wait maybe an hour or two before he would be let back in but it was winter and his shirt and pants were undone. He was uncomfortable and he was tired and he didn’t want to be outside so exposed. Anyone could walk by and see him, it’s not like they lived on their own secluded property. They lived in a fucking apartment complex. It was a miracle no one had already seen him and called the cops, but if they hadn’t seen him the other countless times and heard Vinicio screaming and yelling at him then they probably never would.  
Tony was tired of this. Tired of being forced to stay up to do something with Vinicio he didn’t want to (such as blowjobs and sex), tired of being called worthless, tired of being constantly hit. Vinicio said he loved him but Tony knew that was a lie. He wasn’t one of those brainwashed battered-woman (or man in this case) syndrome people. He knew that he should leave Vinicio and he had tried more than once. Every attempt ended with him being beaten or locked in a room until he swore to never leave Vinicio.  
Tony just wanted out.  
Better yet, he wanted the man he fell in love with a year ago back. The romantic dinners and amazing massages and such.  
But that man was no were to be found and Tony was partly to blame for his disappearance. Vinicio was right, he did provoke him. He always did. He didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut and just take it but that doesn’t mean physically abuse the person that lives you most.  
Tony pressed himself harder against the wall willing to disappear in it and prepared to wait a few hours before he would be let back into the warm apartment. 

€€€€€

Tony must have passed out because the next thing he knew was that Vinicio was on top of him in a bed and his hands had been untied.  
“Hola cariño, te extrañé.”  
A low whine escaped Tony. He wasn’t in the mood right now, why could he just leave him alone!  
A few minutes later Vinicio finished and rolled off of him.  
“Voy a ir a cenar, cariño. Estar aquí cuando regrese. Bueno?”  
“Bueno Vinicio.”  
“Good boy.”  
Tony eyed him as he walked out and then waited an extra five minutes just to make sure he had left, then he called Jaime, his closest (and only) friend.  
“Hey Himes...what’s up so far?”  
“Nothing Turtle and I was just about to call you actually! I have to tell you something but I’m not sure you’re going to like it...it’s about our normal Saturday hangouts.”  
“What is it,” Tony asked, beginning to panic slightly. Whatever it was it couldn’t have been good right? Or else Jaime wouldn’t tell him it like that?  
“Well I met this dude a few weeks ago and I invited him and his brother over to hang out with us. They are both pretty nice but I know you’re shy...is that ok?”  
“Um yeah it’s fine I guess.”  
“Alright turtle.”

By the time Vinicio had gotten back thirty minutes later, Tony had been off the phone for about five minutes. He was both excited and nervous to meet the new guy- Vic, and his brother. Jaime said they were nice but that’s his opinion. They could be utter assholes to Tony. They could be like Vinicio...a sweetheart from the outside but a monster in the inside.  
There was only one way to find out. 

€€€€€

Saturday came way quicker than Tony had expected. Since the time he had last spoken to Jaime he had only gotten a few punches and slaps.  
He stood at the door to the pizza place Jaime told him to come to. Normally they would just hang out at his house but since there was other people coming, he had decided somewhere else. Tony tugged on his sleeves to make sure they were still down and hoped that the long hair hid any other marks left by Vinicio. He liked to wear tank tops to show off his tattoos and to not be so hot in the San Diego weather but his arms had noticeable bruises on them.  
He almost didn’t come from nerves. These people could be bad people. Its not that he didn’t trust Jaime, he didn’t trust others. But Tony sucked it up and walked thirty minutes to get here.  
Tony’s feet started moving before his mind and soon he felt a gust of air conditioning and smelt pizza. He spied Jaime immediately and rushed to sit down next to him. In his slightly panicked state he almost didn’t notice the shorter man sitting next to him.  
“Tony meet Vic, Vic meet Tony,” Jaime announced a proud little smile on his face.  
“Um...hi...V-Vic.”  
The man was shorter than Tony and he was darker. He had no tattoos and long hair.  
“Hi Tony, my brother Mikey is here too but he’s in the bathroom. He should be out soon...oh..actually there he is now,” Vic said making a small hand gesture. Tony turned around to we’re Vic pointed to and spotted a man.  
And his heart skipped a beat.


End file.
